The Elemental Avatars
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: After the death of Aang during the Air Nomad Genocide, The Avatar Spirits decided that the Avatar Cycle needed some...modifications.


The Elemental Avatars

Background:

Following the death of Avatar Roku, Firelord Sozin succeeded in destroying the Air Nomad Avatar, following this, the Avatar Spirits decided that a singular very powerful bender that could control all four elements was not enough, so, they decided to split up the Avatar State into four people: Elemental Avatars, each Avatar would have a natural bending potential of a singular element equal to the Avatar State, a spiritual state where they became a living embodiment of their element, a second bending element of their choosing but, simply above average, and later on in life, a Guide in the form of a past Avatar's Spirit that best fit said Elemental Avatar the most. These Elemental Avatars would be known as: Inferno, Maelstrom, Tempest and Quake. The Avatar Spirits restructuring the Avatar role completely took a fair amount of years following the death of Avatar Aang, and, finally in 83 AG, the first Elemental Avatar, the Inferno, was born, one in a set of Twins, the second, the Maelstrom, was born, also one of a set of twins, in AG 84, in, in AG 87, The Quake was Born, to a rich family, and the Tempest was a special case, there being no real Air Nomads left in the world…save for one, so, they added a sort of…Grandfather system to the new Avatars, should the wielder of one of the powers die, it would pass on in a similar way to the original Avatar Cycle, but, it could also be willfully relinquished to a chosen with the original wielder losing only their power boost and second bending ability, so, the last surviving Air Nomad, a female survivor from the Genocide/outcast Air Nomad who ended up frozen in Ice after a fight with Southern Water Benders against Fire Nation warships. Eventually one of them, inevitably The Inferno, would grow to such an age that his/her assigned Avatar Spirit might begin to guid them in their quest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**97AG, Inferno Ronin. **

I, was, FURIOUS…I stormed over towards the dueling arena, my heavy metal boots clanking as I went, the guards looked startled as I approached. I kicked the door open, temporarily losing control causing a small burst of blue flame to burst from the focusing Jets in my boot.

"THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" I shouted.

No one looked at me, everyone was focused on Zuko, who was screaming in pain rolling on the ground. Father was standing over him, looking satisfied and smug, more so than usual.

Finally he turned to me. "You wish to join him?"

"Uncle, take care of Zuko, I'll handle this fuck-stain I call Father." I said calmly as I approached the ring, I ripped my shirt off, revealing my black tribal pattern birth marks, I slapped latches on my metal gauntlets before brushing them off, I slapped similar latches on my boots and stepped out of them. I ripped the sleeves off of my shirt and tied them around my biceps. I squared off across from him, and got ready.

"Do you really think you can stand against me?" He boasted. "You may be as powerful if not more-so when compared to your sister-"

I clenched my fists, then I heard a voice in my head. 'Steady, don't react, I shall guide you and enhance your power, ready yourself, and clear your mind.' A female voice calmly said.

"But you are nothing compared…to…" Ozai started, only to stop dead when my every breath started to produce a blue puff of flame and my arms went alight in a blue blaze.

"Come get some if you truly believe that." I said calmly.

He grinned savagely. "I guess I should have paid more attention to you, son."

"Fuck off." I growled, before sending a gout of blue streaking towards him.

He interrupted it with his own orange flames. I heard a crackle of lightning to my left, and rolled backwards just as a bolt of lightning flew past me from Azula's finger tips. I glared at her and sent my own lightning in reply…and it didn't explode at my finger tips this time! 'That is my doing young one, I will explain later, continue the fight!' I dispersed a bolt of fire from Ozai before send my own in reply, dodged a wave of flames from Azula before sending two individual blasts back in reply, one to Azula and one to Ozai.

As the fight continued, I ended up in the middle of the arena with Ozai to my left and Azula to my right. We sent blast of fire, blue and orange, back and forth, as well as lightning. After a solid five minutes, Uncle Iroh came out of nowhere and knocked Azula off her feet with his own fire. Finally it was just me and Ozai, I swept the ground with one leg causing a wave of fire to roll across the ground Ozai jumped over it, but in the process got hit by a low intensity bolt of flame knocking him on his ass…the entire chamber went silent. I looked down upon him in pity.

"Finish it!" Ozai exclaimed.

"You aren't even worth the effort." I said lowly before turning to walk away. As I was walking away, I heard him stumble to his feet, and…I caught his foot as he tried to Fire Bend at my back. There was a gasp from the crowd. In reply, I put a bolt of fire through the back of his knee.

I turned towards the crowd. "Look at the dishonorable wretch that you know as Fire Lord! Normally, I wouldn't give two shits about the crown…but this?!" I pointed to Ozai. "And this?!" I pointed to Azula who was out cold at Uncle's feet. "Intervening in an Agni Kai! And attacking an opponent after the fight had already concluded! Are these the people you wish to rule you! A dishonorable cur and a spoiled sadistic bitch?! I know some of you or indeed, most of you, would follow them out of blind loyalty, but those of you who are loyal, not to the Fire Lord, or the Royal Family, but to the Fire Nation itself: I ask YOU to follow me! Together we shall lead this Once Great Nation into an age of prosperity and peace, end this endless war and right the wrongs my father, Grandfather and Great-Grandfather have levied upon this world…I ask not for you who would follow me to identify yourselves, but to gather your families, your friends, your belongings and what troops and military resources you can, and leave with me from here to begin our righteous crusade of peace!" At that I took a quick look at the crowd, the Noble Born and raised spoiled generals and nobles were glaring at me, but the ones that earned their titles, rose through the ranks and earned their titles and positions, they, I could see the wheels in their heads turning. Then I left. "Uncle, get us a ship." I said as I passed him. "And bring Zuko."

"What are you going to do?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"…coordinations." I replied. I left the arena and headed over to the servants' quarters of the palace.

"Prince Ronin!" One of them exclaimed.

"Shhhh…I need you all to deliver messages to a couple people…can you do that?" I asked the 30+ servants.

"Of course Lord Ronin."

Alright, bring me parchment and ink…I'll need to write them out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

97AG, Inferno Ronin, Fire Nation shipyards.

I gazed upon the massive fleets of Fire Nation ships that were docked here…about a quarter of which were currently being loaded with troops, then I looked back at the various admirals and generals that had decided to join me, about 50 of them, commanding various specialty units as well as starve standard formations.

"I must thank you all for joining me in my endeavors…this war has gone on long enough as I'm sure most of you are aware." I said.

"Why haven't we simply marched on the capital?" One of them asked.

"Would that Garner is support from the people? From the other military commanders of the Fire Nation? Even if we were successful in that endeavor, Ozai might slip away, or Azula might, and we would go from one war to another, no, if we are to do this, we need support from across the Fire Nation, as well as the outside world, to ensure that this rebellion works." Another General said.

"Indeed…any open conflict within the Fire Nation must be as short and with minimal collateral damage, or we will have lost our original goal in the first place…" Uncle Iroh said.

"…so…where do we start?" An Admiral asked.

The various commanders present started to debate and argue.

'Listen closely young one, there are three more people just like you, you will need to find them, one in the Water Tribes, one in the Air Nation, or what is left of it, and one in the Earth Kingdom…you will need to find them and bring them together, for you to have any hope in ending this war…' The female voice from earlier said.

I held up a hand, no one noticed this but Iroh.

"SILENCE! My nephew has something to say." Uncle said.

"We shall need a base of operations and a port or shipyard to dock our ships in…I say, we go to the Northern Water tribe for that…they have the resources to do at the very least, help us, in our endeavors…" I said.

"Why should they?" One General piped up.

'This task will require you to take risks and make personal sacrifices.' The voice advised.

"I will surrender myself to them and try to negotiate with them…" I said.

There was silence.

"That could work…" Someone said.

"But, what if they kill you? You're the entire driving force behind this rebellion!" One of the Nobles shouted.

"A wise person once said to me, that great change, often requires great risk, and often time great sacrifice…" I said calmly.

I felt a warmth and a chuckle of mirth in the back of my mind.

Iroh decided to chime in. "This is true! Often times the leader of an opposing force negotiating directly with the leader of your own force can make a greater difference than a simple messenger…it is how I secured the surrender of the Earth Kingdom Garrison on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se."

The other generals nodded in agreement.

"Now that we have a plan, we should head out as soon as our troops are loaded!" A General said.

Everyone looked to me. "Very well, as soon as our troops are loaded, we will leave port under the cover of darkness and head to the northern water tribe. Uncle, compile me a list of commanders, assets and units, as well as supplies and a count of how many Fire Benders we have available, I will be in my cabin…there are some…things, I need to think on."

"Of course nephew, it would be my honor to serve the new Fire Lord." Uncle Iroh said, in an obvious move to both bolster my own confidence in my choices and cement my status as leader of this little rebellion. The others present let out a resounding yawp of agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering my quarters, I closed the door and locked it.

"Who are you?" I asked aloud.

'Begin to meditate, and I shall guide you to a place where we can converse freely.' The voice said.

I sat down in the middle of the room and started to meditate.

'Clear your mind, and think inwards.' The voice said again.

I did so…aaand ended up in an odd looking place…it looked like a vast volcanic plane, it had various odd creatures running and flying around. I looked around bewildered.

"Yes, I was surprised it was in this good a condition as it is." A familiar voice said.

I turned to see who was talking, she had a painted face, wore dark green dress with black under dress, she also wore black gloves, black boots, a green sash with two golden fans tucked into it, and a gold head piece.

"Uhhh...-"

"Let me guess, who are you? And where am I?...that IS what you were about to ask?" The female asked.

"Not exactly in that order and in a much more polite way, but yes." I answered.

"I, am the spirit of Avatar Kioshi, and this-" she gestured to the area around her. "- is the Spirit World, normally I'm in your head, but, it's easier to communicate here."

"Less psychedelic than I thought." I said. Then I turned to her. "Why?"

"After the death of Avatar Aang 97 years ago, we decided that the Avatar was…too vulnerable, so, we split the Avatar cycle into four pieces, each with the power in a single element to rival the Avatar State as well as to bend in a second element of their choice…you, are the Inferno, the Elemental Avatar of Fire. I have been assigned as your guide, I will be teaching you everything I know about yourself, your element, and your abilities." Kioshi said.

"Any first lesson?" I asked.

"Nothing I can teach you in here." Kioshi said.

"How…"

She waved her hand and I opened my eyes in my quarters.

'Your birth marks are a very important part of your abilities, make some fire.' She said.

I did so in my hand.

'Now, apply it to your marks.' She said. 'Do not worry about burns, any damage done to you by the elements you wield never lasts longer than a few seconds to an hour, depending upon severity…don't scream.'

I hesitantly did so, and the black bars spiraling down my arms started to glow, then they caught fire, not blue or orange, but crimson red. Then my own skin started to alight in blue flames. And soon enough, my entire upper body was nothing but a charred skeleton engulfed in blue flames with glowing red spirals going down my arms. No pain either, no agony, my pants hadn't burned up and my gauntlets and boots weren't heating up, in fact…I felt…powerful…

'In this form your fire bending power is three fold of your normal abilities…and your chosen second element would rival that of an Avatar in the Avatar State.' Kioshi said.

"Nephew, I have brought you some- OH MY!" Uncle Iroh said as he walked in.

I turned towards him, my burning skull probably scaring the piss out of him.

"Oh great fire spirit, please return my nephew." Uncle Iroh said pleadingly.

"Uncle, it's me, close the damned door." I said.

He quickly complied.

"What is going on Ronin?" Uncle asked.

"…should I tell him?"

'Yes, but first, extinguish your flames, breath in deeply, suck in your gut, bend the flames towards your chest, and release.' Kioshi replied.

"What are you-" he began only to be interrupted, as I did as Kioshi told me, eventually, all of the flames were sucked into my lungs, now burning, them I exhaled, in a steady stream of flame. "…Oh."

'Keep in mind, your abilities are not something you should hide…it might even aid your cause…and make training easier.' Kioshi said.

"Uncle…" I said, trying to find a way to inform him of what I just learned.

'I am unable to help you here, I can not communicate with someone not of the Spirit World, outside of your incredibly dense skull at least.' Kioshi said.

"…what do you know of the Avatar Cycle?" I asked.

"It has presumably been ended by Fire Lord Sozin, but, outside of that, the Avatar Cycle goes from Water, Earth, Fire and finally to Air, and the Avatar is the bridge between the Spirit world and our world…I have actually spoken to Avatar Roku in the Spirit World once." Uncle Iroh replied.

'Make physical contact with him and you can bring him into the Spirit World with you.' Kioshi said. 'Normally I'd refrain from doing something like this but…this man is very well informed on Spiritual matters.'

"I'm, going to try something, don't freak out." I said, as I reached forward and pressed my palm to my Uncle's forehead. And did what I did before when entering the Spirit World.

And we both appeared in the Spirit World.

"Hello there." Kioshi said, appearing before us.

"GAH!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Uncle, meet Avatar Kioshi…she'll have better luck explaining this shit than I will." I said.

"After the dead of Avatar Aang nearly a century ago, the collective Avatar spirits discussed this with Raava, and decided that the Avatar Cycle had become too…vulnerable, over the years, it's predictability ensuring that individuals such as Sozin could potentially end the cycle. So, we all unanimously decided to split the cycle into four, one for each element and-" Kioshi began.

"My Nephew is the Avatar of Fire." Iroh said.

"Yes, The Inferno, Elemental Avatar of Fire, part of each Avatar's Powers is the ability to bring out and Fuze with the spirit of Fire." Kioshi said.

"Meaning he becomes the spiritual embodiment of Fire…" Iroh said.

"Yes."

"Ok, I think I understand." Iroh said.

"Now return to the physical world, we must not linger here…the Volcanic Planes are no place for mortal souls." Kioshi said as there was a roar in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**97AG, Tempest Ava.**

Cold, everything was cold…so cold…wait, why can't I move? I couldn't even open my eyes!

'Hey! Stay calm Ava, I'll try to see if I can get you out of this ice block.' A very familiar voice said in my head.

'What the- Aang?' I asked in my head.

'Yeah, this is gonna tickle a bit.' Aang said, then against my own will, my frozen lungs produced a gust of wind I had only seen Aang produce…and like glass, The ice around me exploded outwards in a whirlwind of ice and freezing gales.

I fell to the ground, landing on my hands and knees, gasping for air.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed. Then I heard a familiar rumble. "Split!" I exclaimed as I ran up to my sky bison companion, who had a split horn.

He grumbled something out and licked me, ruffling my outfit, Brown leather vest, Black leather pants, black boots and a pair of black leather fingerless gloves that reached mid-bicep, or at least what little coupled be ruffled. Then I scratched at his pitch black fur and laughed as his tongue lolled out of his mouth. Then I hopped up and checked his saddle, made of cured redwood, and found my staff, made of ebony, and gave it a quick twirl, causing the 6" black meteorite blades to pop out. Then I checked the wings, good, the crimson red fabric was just as it had been…

'94 years ago.' Aang said again, in my head.

'Why are you in my head Aang?' I asked, scratching at where my blue Master air bender arrow tattoo met my long black hair done up in a single braid going down my back, met on my forehead.

'…you're the absolute last Air Nomad.' Aang said.

'I'm an outcast…' I said.

'Not to me, and not to the other Avatars…' Aang said.

'So…you're haunting me?' I asked.

'No, I am your guide, I am here to ensure that you are not lost as a member of the first generation of Elemental Avatars!' Aang said cheerily.

'…what?' I asked.

'I'll explain later, for now, that blast could have drawn some attention.' Aang said. 'And we both know what happens when you draw Fire Nation attention.'

"Right…" I hopped on Split's head and grabbed the reins. "Yip-yip."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**97AG, Maelstrom Kama.**

I stared at the leaving warriors, the wind tugging at my clothes, a gray seal skin sleeveless short cropped top, dark blue sleeves that reached mid-biceps and had thumb holes, black seal skin pants and brown leather lace up boots that reached my knees, my hair was done up in a single pony tail cascading down my back. I wanted to go, Moon Spirit knows they could use a Water Bender, but, I had to stay here with Sokka and make sure Katara, Mom and the village was safe.

"This sucks! I gotta defend the village all by myself…" Sokka said.

"You aren't alone, you've got me." I said, trying to ease my twin Brother's bruised ego.

"Oh right! I also have to make sure YOU don't Level the village." Sokka retorted.

I sighed nearly three years ago, Fire Nation raiders attacked our village, looking to kill the "last water bender", as if there was only one…to be fair, my abilities hadn't manifested by then, Mom had just about given up her life to protect Katara, when my abilities manifested…I bent a gout of water that froze mid-way, impaling the Admiral of the Raiders through the chest, killing him…then…I went berserk, a force took over my mind, and my body turned to water, I surfed atop a massive wave of water towards where the Fire Nation Fleet was parked, killing any Fire Nation troops along the way eventually destroying the entire fleet.

I realized that I was walking through the sight of our old village and where it all went down, skeletons clad in the remains of old Fire Nation Uniforms hung from jagged waves of ice or stuck out of ice formations, buildings were still there, but looked as if they had been hit by a tremendous force, and various Fire Navy ships were impaled upon jagged spires of ice ranging from ten to one hundred feet in the air, or were capsized and stuck in the glacial ice itself, or were dragged to the depths and frozen over, only the bridges remained above the ice, and there were even a few crushed between massive slabs of ice…it was an awe inspiring show of power…I have worked on reigning in that power, but…I still feared to try anything unless it was an absolute emergency.

Since then I had also gained some other abilities, immunity to the harsh, biting cold, for one.

"Hey…Kama…" I turned towards Sokka, and I could see tears in his.

"I'm…I'm really sorr-" he began, but was cut off as I hugged him tightly.

"I may not have complete control of my abilities, but, you'll never be alone when doing anything, even if it's defending the village." I said into his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that…" Sokka said.

"Sokka! Kama!" Katara shouted running up.

"Katara! You aren't suppose to be over here!" Sokka chastised.

"What? It's not like you can't see the ships from the village." Katara retorted. "Anyway. Mom said Dinner's ready."

"Right, let's go!" Sokka said running off towards the village.

"Dinner's not really ready, is it?" I asked once our brother was out of ear shot.

"Nope." Katara replied.

"You want a lesson." I observed.

"Yep!" She replied.

"*sigh*…alright, let me see what you remember…and don't forget wrist movements!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**97AG, Quake Roko.**

I smiled as I watched my little sister send the latest challenger across the arena…for the four time today, Mom and Dad thought we were training with our earth bending teacher, but here we were, Earth Rumble 4, kicking ass.

"Up next! We have The Blind Bandit! Versus! THE BRIIIIIICK!" And I leapt up to the arena, and caused a crater as I landed. My arena outfit, was my preferred outfit, in a pair of dark green pants, tucked into a pair of heavy leather armor plated boots, a simple, unbuttoned, black leather vest and a pair of heavy leather gloves also armor plated, my birth marks, black square spirals covering almost the entirety of my arms, chest and back only allowing for a tiny bit of skin to show.

"You ready to go tiny tot?" I taunted.

"Let's roll mungo." Toph replied slamming her fists together. Oh, I was also roughly 7' tall.

We charged at each other roaring all the while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I hope y'all like this! It's kinda the result of a thought experiment I had, wherein the Avatar spirits realized how STUPID a fixed cycle of a SINGLE all powerful bender would be. That's the only part that really bugged me about ATLA…anything regarding LOK will get its own story in the LOK section…might be soon, might be not soon, IDK…


End file.
